


In His Eyes... In His Arms...

by IcePrincesChan



Series: Stories-That-Are-Meant-To-Happen [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancer!Luffy, Dancer!Usopp, M/M, Not Really But Kinda ??, Romance, Usopp POV, Written While Listening To Oblivion-Astor Piazzolla, au: ballet, you will understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: ... and yet, his mind remained just as fogged, in an euphoric state, drunk in those black eyes. They were his aphrodisiac and his most forbidden addiction...And yet, at that moment, he didn't care.******UsoLu*******Ballet-AU******





	In His Eyes... In His Arms...

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I thought about while listening to Oblivion-Astor Piazzolla...  
> You could read it as a standalone or as part of the upcoming UsoLu fic in the same AU as my other stories 'Fated Encounters', 'From Skypia To Red-Force' and the still-a-one-shot-but-will-get-longer 'Sabaody'an Red Roses'...
> 
> Sooo, enjoy??!

East-Blue | Thousand-Sunny High-school

 

Usopp stretched his arms out. Like a bird, trying to break free, trying to fly... with its broken wings.  
His legs bent and he could hear his own thundering heart beating in his ears. Counting time in a different language, in a unique tongue, that only he can decipher.

Warm air leaving his slightly open mouth, to be replaced by another colder one coming from the conditioned room he was standing in.

Nothing registered in his mind, not the mirrors all over the tall walls, taking him from every angle, presenting every tremble in his sweating body and revealing every flow in his position.  
Not the man sitting by the piano, nor the music being played for him. Nothing... nothing but the arms outstretched in his direction...

The world all but faded, the moment his eyes landed on those two gleaming black gems, absorbing light and generating their own...  
And he couldn't help but swip his pink tongue over his lips, wetting them and making them glister under the white light above him. His throat feels dry, too.  
Two sharp eyes looking at him with appreciation, hunger and longing... Those impressions were only for him... No-one can make this man feel that way... He was the torch for that man's heart. The only one who can light his fire and burn his soul in it.

Something in his core came alive at that look... Usopp wanted him, and he always got what he wanted...  
His heart sped up, beating twice as hard behind his breast-bone, pumping blood in his veins. Usopp could feel the hot trail spreading in his body, making his eyes sharper ... and yet, his mind remained just as fogged, in an euphoric state, drunk in those black eyes. Luffy was his aphrodisiac and his most forbidden addiction...

And yet, at that moment, Usopp didn't care...

Muscles tightening, his arms went down, like a swan getting ready to sail through the sky.  
He bent his legs even further, giving his body the necessary push to throw his weight in the air.

He felt the tips of his toes leaving the ground and his arms stretching out like wings... and he was finally, flying.  
Time slowed down in those few seconds and he felt them like they were days. The cold air caressing his flushed cheeks. And he closed his eyes, living in that other-worldly sensation.

And in one moment, he felt a strong grip around his waist. Firm yet gentle. Encircling him and pulling his slender body to a lean yet muscular chest. The masculine smell of sharp musk penetrated his nose, and his entire body shivered, feeling fire burning hotter in his soul. His mind got even more buzzed.

They stayed that way for a second, taking in each other's warmth, before Usopp half-opened his eyes, looking at those captivating, familiar orbs again, staring back at him like ha was the world's greatest treasure...

Here in his arms, he felt safe, as if it was home...  
... and maybe, it is, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated :p


End file.
